Brawling Rules (Unofficial)
Note: These are unofficial and should be treated as such. Note: This is a WIP. Brawling is when two users play Bakugan on , often using Custom Bakugan (i.e. Megahorn, Leonial, etc) or Custom Evolutions of Canon Bakugan (i.e. Titanium Laserman, Alpha Hynoid, etc.). These rules are set in place to prevent Over-Powered (OP) Bakugan and Cards from being used. Rules Gameplay To begin a battle, both players must be present on chat. The two player say "Field Open", and then one sets a Gate card and throws a Bakugan out, stating its name, attribute and power level. The next player throws out a Bakugan and the battles begins. Example Start of Battle: Users 1 & 2: Field Open! User 1: Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Pyrus Helix Dragonoid, 900 Gs User 2: Bakugan, Brawl! Ventus Hawktor, 900 Gs. Unlike the New Vestoria/Interspace style of brawling, Chat Brawls are turn based, each turn consisting of three actions. Actions are as follows: *Playing a Support Piece (Trap or Battle Gear) *Playing an Ability Card (Double and Triple Abilities count as two and three actions, respectively) You may activate your Gate Card at any point during the round, as long as no abilities played up to that point prevented such a move. You may also activate counter ability cards at any point in the round, but this does not count as an action. There are a total of twenty turns in a round per player (unless an Ability or Gate effect alters the amount), each consisting of three actions (unless an Ability or Gate effect alters the amount). Once each player has completed their twenty turns, the lower G-Power is subtracted from the larger one, and the difference subtracted from the loser's life force (Starting at 500). Once a player's life force reaches 0, the battle is over and the player with Life Force remaining wins. Note: No more than ten turns per player may be added to the game, and no more than five can be subtracted (Min. 15, Max. 30) Bakugan Rules #No Bakugan with a base Power Level of over 1000 Gs may be used #No Custom Attributes may be used without Staff Approval #Bakugan may not have Special Effects (Like Special Evolution Bakugan) that damage the opponent or prevent the opponent from making an action Ability Card Rules #No Ability Cards that add more than 400 Gs to your Bakugan at a time may be used #No Ability Cards that subtract more than 300 Gs from your opponent at a time may be used #No Ability Cards that transfer more then 300 Gs from your opponent to you at a time may be used #No Ability Cards that prevent the opponent from activating Abilities, opening Gate Cards or playing Support Pieces for more then three turns may not be used #No Ability Cards that prevent the opponent from activating Abilities, opening Gate Cards or play Support Pieces during the first two of both players turns #You cannot play the same ability twice in a round unless otherwise specified by an Ability or Gate effect #All abilities can be nullified by Counter Abilities #Constantly using Abilities that go to the maximum limits provided in these rules is strictly prohibited Gate Card Rules #No Gate Cards that add more than 500 Gs to your Bakugan may not be used #No Gate Cards that subtract more than 400 Gs from your opponent may not be used #No Gate Cards that transfer more than 300 Gs from your opponent to you may not be used #All Gate cards can be nullified/reflected by Counter Abilities Support Piece Rules #You may only use one support piece per round, though you may swap it between rounds #The max amount of Gs a support piece can have is 400 Gs #Traps can have Gs or alternate attributes while Battle Gear can only add Gs #Once a Support Piece has been played, it's Power Boost/Attribute Change can not be nullified Special Rulings If an issues arises about a certain Ability or type of Ability, the Staff shall review the Ability and, if necessary, make a rule about said Ability or type of Ability. Such rules can be found here. Tournament Play Tournament Play is the same as casual play, with a few exceptions: #There must be a certified Judge present to insure fairness #The Maximum all around Power Level effect is 300 Gs for all Ability Cards and Gate Cards #Two Support pieces (One Battle Gear and one Trap or Two Traps) may be played per round, but one trap must be an attribute swapper as opposed to a Power Level increase (All example Bakugan are used with permission from their creator(s). Do not use them without prior permission from the original creator.) Category:Bakugan